


Daredevil Meets the Squad

by aworldofmyimagination



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Trash Hawk and Dumpster Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldofmyimagination/pseuds/aworldofmyimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt decided to take a week off while Foggy was out of town, he didn't expect to end up sharing a dumpster with one of the Avengers and be sucked into rounds of Mario Kart, philosophical conversations, and a battle with robotic spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Meets the Squad

“Maybe you should join the Avengers,” Foggy said as he flipped through the newspaper, the famed team once again on the front page.

Matt set down two mugs of coffee and sat across from his friend. “What are they in the paper for this time?”

Foggy cleared his throat and began to read. “The Avengers, pictured above, are once again being hailed as New York’s saviors. Dozens of casualties have been reported due to an attack in Manhattan late last night from a pack of robotic spiders. It is projected that hundreds more may have suffered had the team not come to our city’s rescue. ‘It will take more than a few spiders to take down this city. New Yorkers are tough, and I know we can get through the aftermath of this attack together’ said Captain America. Clean-up efforts have already begun. Volunteers are directed to meet at the New York City Hall, where assignments will be given and buses will take them to the scene of the attack.” Foggy set down the newspaper. “Just think of the media storm: Thor, the Asgardian god and Daredevil, the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. It’s perfect.”

“You know I don’t believe he’s a god,” Matt interrupted.

“Yeah, well, he’s still cool,” Foggy countered. “Just think about it. For me?”

“New York has enough superheroes. We need more protection from the regular villains, like muggers and kidnappers.”

“You’re like a blind Spider-Man,” Foggy finished his drink and went to rinse it in the sink. “I’d better get going, my mom wanted me there an hour ago. You sure you don’t want to come? My entire family loves you.”

Matt shook his head. “I have a feeling Hell’s Kitchen might need me this week.”

“Or you just don’t want to suffer through the yearly attempt at meatloaf and shouting over the fireworks.”

“You caught me. Tell them hello from me, won’t you?”

“Sure thing, buddy. Don’t bleed out until I get back.”

“I’ll do my best,” Matt walked Foggy to the door. “Enjoy your meatloaf!”

“Har har,” Foggy laughed sarcastically and patted his friend on the back. “I’ll bring you back a piece,” he called as he walked backwards down the hall and left to catch a taxi.

-

Matt woke up in a dumpster. Again. With a rip going straight down the side of his suit and sticky blood gluing him to the bags underneath. And Claire and Foggy were both out of town. Of course.

He leaned his head back and tried to work up the will to pull himself up. The good news was, the kid being beat up by five overgrown muggers had darted away relatively unharmed in the middle of the fight.

“Time to get up, Murdock,” he whispered to himself. Just as he ripped away from the bags with a shout, something heavy slammed down and pinned him back to the bottom of the dumpster.

“Uhg,” the newcomer groaned. “The trash gets bonier every time.” He opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at the masked shape below him. “Or humaner. Sorry for calling you trash, man.”

“No worries. It’s not every day you have to share a dumpster.”

“So being in a dumpster without sharing is a normal occurrence for you?”

“Unfortunately. Though I usually have people come fish me out.”

“I can be people today,” the man scrambled to his feet as Matt winced. “Let’s get you out of there, man.”

Matt hoisted himself out of the dumpster with the help of the stranger. “Thanks for the help,” he said and started hobbling out of the alley.

“Wait, hold up,” the man said. “What’s your name?”

“The newspaper calls me Daredevil,” Matt paused a beat. “It’s funny ‘cause I’m Catholic.”

The man doubled over in laughter. “That’s classic,” he gasped and wiped tears from the sides of his eyes. “I’m Hawkeye, from the Avengers.”

“Who’d have thought an Avenger and someone like me would wind up in the same dumpster?’ Matt shook his head. “I guess I feel a bit less bad about that recurrence now.”

“Trash Hawk and Dumpster Devil," Hawkeye grinned. "You got anyone to stitch you up? That cut looks pretty bad.”

“I figured I’d do my best to stop the bleeding at home.”

“Woah, man, no way. You need a professional. Come back to Avengers Tower with me, get some medical attention and painkillers, then you can head back to being thrown in dumpsters. You can keep your outfit on, no worries there.”

Matt hesitated, but was won over by the promise of pain medicine. “Alright then. Thanks for the offer.”

“You have any backpacks full of street clothes on a rooftop or something?”

“Just my cane. My friend told me he doesn’t think I can hold onto the same one for more than a month so I’m proving him wrong.”

Hawkeye glanced around the alley and picked up the long white cane. “What do you need this for?”

“I’m blind. Accident when I was nine,” Matt explained and took the offered cane. He followed the other man as he led the way to painkil-Avengers Tower.

“And you’re out fighting night crimes in New York?”

Matt shrugged. “Someone’s got to do it. You Avengers are great for the big things, but New York needs someone to step in for the kids being beat up in alleys.”

“You sound like Steve. Captain America, I mean.”

“So you all know each other outside of teaming up?”

“Sometimes a little too well,” Hawkeye admitted as the pair walked through the lobby and into the elevator. “I mean, game night is cool, but I’m glad I can turn down my hearing aids so I can actually focus on winning. Mario Kart is a vicious, vicious game, you know?”

“I’ve never really played Mario Kart. Or any video games.”

Matt couldn’t see Hawkeye’s expression, but he was fairly certain he was shocked into silence.

-

The elevator doors opened to a war zone.

A man with a strangely regular heartbeat was breathing deeply, leaning against a counter while sipping at a thermos of tea. Two men - one of which had an arm made of metal and another with a stronger heartbeat than the others - were playing cards. Four others were seated leg to leg on a couch shouting at the screen in front of them. Two seemed of the military sort, with a slight stiffness to them, while another was far bulkier than the rest and the last had something metallic in his chest. A woman sitting on the couch arm seemed to be winning, by the yells. The game came to an end in a flurry of curses and demands of a rematch. Matt thought it could have quickly turned into a fist fight if Hawkeye hadn’t shouted over the noise.

“I’ve got a superhero bleeding all over the new carpet and Tony hasn’t said a word. I’m writing it down as a new record.”

“The carpet!” the man called Tony cried.

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” the oddly calm man with the tea said as though it was a regular occurrence for the team - which, to be fair, it probably was.

“His name is Daredevil. I found him in a dumpster,” Hawkeye said. “Did my heroic duty by helping him out and promising him medical attention.”

“Full disclosure: he only found me because he was in the same dumpster,” Matt added.

The calm man returned and guided him over to the couch. “I’ll give you a local anesthetic before I get started. Are you allergic to anything?”

“Injustice, incompetent attorneys, and bees, in that order,” Matt said and winced as the man started cleaning out the gash. “Sorry, bad joke. But I really am allergic to bees.”

Tony seemed to get over the blood on his carpet issue rather quickly and started examining the red and black suit. “I’m Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. The dude stitching you up is the occasionally-green Dr. Bruce Banner and the buff guy is Thor. Steve is the Boy Scout, sometimes called Captain America, and his silent-but-deadly friend is Bucky. The current Mario Kart champion who I’m still not convinced isn’t a spider is Natasha. Her partner in video game crime is Sam, the second coolest guy in the room is Rhodey, and you already met Hawkeye, also called Clint. What’s this made out of?”

“I don’t know,” Matt admitted. “Something that usually keeps me from getting too beat up.”

Clint chimed in, “He apparently decided to take on five muggers in an alley at once.”

“I remember my alley fighting days,” Steve said reminiscently. “No knives were involved, but I had more black eyes than I care to count. I never got thrown in a dumpster though, that must be a 21st century thing.”

“He had to be rescued too,” said Bucky.

“All done,” Bruce said, getting up to throw his gloves in the trash.

“Thanks for the help.” Matt stumbled to his feet and fought off a bout of dizziness.

“You might have a concussion,” Bruce frowned and pressed down on the masked man’s shoulders until he was sitting back down. “Let me check your eyes. I promise we won’t tell anyone who you are.”

“Wouldn’t help. Can’t see, so they don't respond to light even on non-concussed days.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to take on five-to-one odds? I like this kid,” Natasha grinned.

“You can stay here for a while, get to know the squad,” Steve offered.

Matt started laughing.

“You ruined it, man!” the archer cried. “He’s been calling us a squad for three months!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he tried to get his breathing under control.

“Wait, we’re not a squad?” Steve sounded confused. “I thought that’s what teams were called now.”

“I like it. The Avengers sounds so reactive - the Squad is a team that would get things done.”

“We’re keeping the Avengers, I already put the A on the tower,” Tony vetoed the name change.

“But you could pretend the S stands for Squad and Stark,” Natasha argued. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s not a good idea. New guy, distract the Avengers by seeing if you can beat Nat at Mario Kart. Be on my team, I’ll drive and you just press the punch and shoot buttons over and over. See, Gamecube Mario Kart is the way to go, we can get eight people in the race at once.”

A controller was shoved into Matt’s hand and his fingers were shoved on top of two buttons.

-

The rest of the night was filled with rounds of Mario Kart and more than a few bottles of alcohol.

“No, but listen,” Tony slurred. “I just don’t understand why someone would give up a day of sleeping in every single week just to go to church.”

“There’s evening mass,” Matt explained. “I don’t go as often as I should, but I try to make time to talk to the Father most weeks.”

“It keeps me calm,” Bruce said simply.

“That’s your reason for everything,” Rhodey said. “Not that it’s a bad reason. I go because everyone in my unit went and it helps keep me focused.”

“I like getting up early. Keeps me on schedule, and if I want to go later there’s an 11 o'clock service,” Steve added.

“Somehow he manages to wake up, lap me half a dozen times on a run, take a shower, and still show up on time,” said Sam.

“My mother used to spend hours getting my brother and I presentable for the singing service every fortnight,” Thor reminisced. “Once, Loki dyed my hair black and I bleached his blond and we introduced ourselves to the service leader as each other. She acted confused, though as I have grown older I think perhaps she was humoring us.”

“I thought you Asgardians were gods?” Natasha wondered.

“Nay. An advanced race, but not gods.”

“I told you,” Steve giggled at Tony. “There’s only one God, and he doesn’t dress like that.”

Tony shook his head. “Crazy, the lot of you.”

-

“And then...and then he jumped off the Helicarrier and just hoped I would be there to catch him,” Sam said as his audience laughed.

“So he hasn’t changed a bit,” Bucky smiled quietly. “He convinced Peggy Carter to let him stage a one-man rescue team to save me and my entire unit. Howard Stark piloted the plane and he jumped out in mid-air without any parachute training. He got us all out of there and we walked back to camp with the facility up in flames.”

“That’s Aunt Peggy’s favorite story to tell,” Tony laughed. “I had a huge collection of Captain America action figures - I asked for them every Christmas and birthday until I was eight. Then she and my dad got in a fight and I realized that my dad cared more about Cap than me and rebelliously hated you until a few years back. Sorry for that, by the way.”

“You knew Peggy?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see her for a while after the fight, but after my folks died I lived with Jarvis - the human one - and she stopped by every week. I guess they went on their fair share of adventures after World War II.”

“I was often designated as the getaway driver,” JARVIS’ voice came from the ceiling. “Though we once spent an entire afternoon chasing down Mr. Stark’s list of past lovers to find out which one was out to wreck havoc on the city. We later found out she was a part of the Black Widow program and wanted to drop a dangerous chemical over most of New York.”

“Wait, Black Widow?” Natasha sat up and looked at Steve. “So your army buddy/girlfriend fought off a Black Widow with Stark’s butler? I'm impressed.”

“I guess she helped found SHIELD for a reason,” he said with a small smile.

-

“I’m just saying, superheroes cause a lot of damage - myself included - and I think it would keep people more accountable if the government knew who they were,” Tony argued.

“Registration - that’s how it always starts,” Steve said passionately. “You’re too young to have lived through anything on such a scale.”

“I’m older than you by at least a decade.”

“Well then, you were born at a lucky time so you haven’t experienced it. Trust me, it’s a bad idea.”

“I’m with Tony on this one,” Rhodey declared. “Though he changed his tune from when he refused to hand over his suit to the army.”

“Hey!” Tony interrupted. “There’s a big difference between knowing who people are and expecting them to hand over the source of their powers.”

“Steve,” Natasha said solidly. “I released my identity because it was the only way to bring down Hydra, but if I had a choice I would stay in the shadows. If the public knew about everything we stopped before it even became a problem, there would be panic in the streets.”

“‘Our whole constitutional heritage rebels at the thought of giving government the power to control men’s minds,’” Matt added. “Thurgood Marshall.”

“Well then, no wonder the American lap dog thinks that way,” Tony frowned. “One judge’s ideals don’t represent the whole government. The overall system thinks we should regulate superpowers.”

“I believe in the principles that America was founded on - Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness. All three of those could very well be taken away if powers were seen as a threat. Just because the government says something doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“Whatever,” said Tony. “Who wants to play another round of Mario Kart?”

-

“There appears to be a repeat attack of the robotic spiders,” said JARVIS.

“We’re on it,” Tony yawned. “New guy, you want to come kick some spider butt?”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Bruce said. “His stitches…”

“Aw, come one. He’s a superhero. We spend most of our time beat up, but we keep hero-ing anyway. It’s why we’re super.”

“I think Dumpster Devil can do it,” Hawkeye added.

“I can handle it,” Matt said. “I usually go back out without prescription painkillers, I feel like I’m at 110% right now.”

“If you need to take a breather, no worries,” Steve finished the conversation. “Meet in the lobby in five.”

-

“Honey, I’m home!” Foggy grinned when Matt opened the door. “I come bearing gifts. And by gifts, I mean a message from my mom that she expects you to come to every 4th of July Meatloaf Fest for the next five years. And two pies.”

“I’m sure I missed a great fireworks show,” Matt grinned.

“You totally did, buddy. There was music and one of the firecrackers sounded like a whistle. You get up to anything entertaining while I was gone?”

“I learned how to play Mario Kart. Apparently all it entails is pressing two buttons repeatedly and yelling at the other team.”

Foggy set down the pies and glanced at the newspaper on the table. “Since when do you get the paper? And the Avengers made the front page twice in two weeks?”

“It’s a present. Look a bit closer.”

The shorter man picked up the paper and gaped. “You got the Avengers to sign it?”

“And?”

Foggy read the headline. “New York’s Avengers to be Expanded? New Superhero Spotted with Team. Hell’s Kitchen’s Daredevil appears to-no way.”

“There’s a picture and everything, apparently.”

“No way.”

“One of the spiders ate my cane though. And I was doing so well - I almost beat my record.”

“You’ll get there eventually. I’m going to frame this and put it in the office.”

“Won’t Karen be suspicious?”

“I’ll think of an excuse. I’m starting a Nelson and Murdock Hall of Fame and this is going to be the prized exhibit.”

“You do that,” Matt smiled. “By the way, the court dates came in. We’ve got three straight weeks of work ahead of us.”

Foggy groaned. “If you run into the Avengers again, you need to give Stark our card. Imagine: Nelson and Murdock, personal representatives of Tony Stark. It has a nice ring to it.”

“And a nice paycheck.”

“Always a benefit. Grab your briefcase, Karen’s probably wondering where we are.”

The pair walked out of the apartment, the newspaper clutched in Foggy’s hand as they made their way back to doing what they did best - standing up for the regular people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I power through the entire series and suffer through waiting for season 2. I took a few liberties with the church habits of a few characters since I'm not sure what everyone's religion is in the MCU. For the sake of the story, pretend Foggy's family visits relatives outside of the city or something on 4th of July. Also, I'm not totally sure where the Clint-and-Matt-share-a-dumpster trope came from, but I love it. Note: The awesome 10 let me know that the trope came from punkbuckies' post on Tumblr!


End file.
